Hidden Pain of a Boy
by MitsukiSora-dessu
Summary: Johan is a new student and Rainbow Stone Academy, also known as Rainbow Dragon Academy because of all the fiery spirits of the students. It's there that he meets Judai, a boy who seems to be hiding something serious behind a cheerful persona. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

PP: Hey guys! This is the prologue to my new story. Hope ya like it. Give me some reviews if ya do! Or dont!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Stay awake Judai, the young boy thought to himself as he made his way silently into the school building. The bruise on his chest throbbed, making the brown haired boy with an orange-brown tone on top stifle a wince. Not as bad today, the boy thought, carrying his stuff into the building. Could be worse.

"Hey Judai!" a cocky toned voice called out, making said boy turn and look for the voice. "Up here!" Judai looked up, to the top row of desks in the tall walled classroom to see his friend and rival Manjoume Jun. Forcing a smile, Judai asked the black haired boy in a teasing way, "Ya forgot to do your homework?"

"Nah." the boy replied, "Just wondering if you're gonna sit up here today." thinkin about the bruise on his chest, Judai told Jun that he'd sit down here. Jun shrugged, saying "Suit yourself." Judai told himself he was lucky that he was able to get his homework down as the teacher came in. Class went on as normal even though Judai fell asleep halfway in. Though Judai didn't notice the black eyes watching his every move.

Jun was waiting at the top row for his friend and rival. He was slightly surprised when Judai came into the classroom using the bottom entrance and not the top like he normally did. So he called down to his friend.

"Hey Judai!" a split second of fear was shown in the brown eyes of his friend that was looking for the person that called him. "Up here!" The fear faded as the brown eyes saw the black haired boy. Judai hadn't shown that look in a while. Jun shrugged it off, but the worry stayed in the back of his mind.

"Ya forgot to do your homework?" Judai asked, a forced smile on his face.

"Nah." Jun replied, fighting back a smile of his own, "Just wondering if you're gonna sit up here today." Judai glanced at his chest, as if he was deep in thought before saying, "I'll stay down here."

"Suit yourself." After that the conversation ended but Jun watched Judai's every move. Oh. I forgot to tell him we have a new student next class. Well he'll figure it out.

* * *

><p>Coming in during the second period wasn't his original plan but he had needed the sleep. So there he stood, outside the door to his second class, waiting. Taking a deep breath, the teal haired boy opened the door and walked inside.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt." he smiled, coming up to stand beside the teacher and saying, "I'm Johan. Anderson Johan. Nice ta meet'cha."

"For today just sit beside Judai. Starting tomorrow you can sit anywhere."

Johan looked around, wondering who Judai was.

"Judai," the teacher called again, a little firmer. When no reply was heard once more a different approach came. "C'mon teach. You know that Judai won't wake up like that." a cocky toned voice said. The owner of that voice came down from the top row. John watched as the black haired boy, whose hair looked like a chicken butt in his opinion, made his way over to a boy with two-toned brown hair whose face was buried in his arms. "Then please wake him up Jun."

"Can I tease him first?" a question that held a tone full of playfulness.

"Maybe later. Just wake him up now." A shrug was his answer before the boy, Jun, leaned down and whispered in the brown haired boys ear. Since Johan had already went to the seat beside the sleeping boy he was able to hear the Jun person whisper,

"Wake up Judai. I'll undress ya infront of everyone if ya don't." Johan rolled his eyes. But the mumbled reply from the sleeping boy shocked both Jun and Johan.

"If you do... they'll see what you did... old man..." The two boys threw a glance at eachother until a sigh was heard. "He still hasn't woken up?" A short boy with gravity defying blue hair asked. They couldn't do anything but nod. "Jun you know as well as I that to wake Judai up you have to either give him food or do this," the blue haired boy took Judai's arm and pulled, twisting it and pushing it behind the poor sleeping boys back.

"Ouch." A new voice, one slightly wide awake and not a mumble. "That hurts Sho," a slight whine was in the boys voice. "Hey Jun. Hi new person." Johan watched the sleepy boy as he stretched, yawning and rubbing his eyes, wincing slightly for some unknown reason. Something about this person made it seem like there was something hidden. Looks like I came to a fun place, Johan thought with a mental smirk.

Judai yawned and winced softly as the bruise on his chest throbbed in protest. "Oh yea. Who are you?" Judai asked the teal haired boy who was sitting beside him.

"Johan." The boy smiled at him.

"Judai."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." After that school passed by quickly. Apparently Judai and Johan became fast friends. "Well thats not a surprise." Jun had commented and the little bluenette, Sho, as Johan learned, nodded his head in agreement. When school had finally ended, Judai hesitated as long as he could before he finally had to make his way home. What he saw when he opened that door to his house would forever haunt his mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Grief

Disclaimer: I OWN NADDA! Wish I did though. =( That'd be awesome!

The only thing I own is the style in which I wrote! xD If that made sense.

I'd like to thank chrisandersenyuki for helpin me out with this! and I'd like to thank phantomworks as well! Go check out PW's stories! I think Bloody Fur is gonna be interesting. I havent read it yet but I'll be sure to check it out! ^.^

* * *

><p>Staring directly at him with light brown eyes glazed over was his mother. There she was, a rope around her neck, hanging from the ceiling. Her death glazed eyes bore into his own chocolate brown. But it was the blood flowing in slow motion down her throat that sent him on edge. Did Mother slit her throat before she hung herself? Did someone else do this to her? It didn't make sense to him. With a thud his bags fell to the ground, Judai himself following soon after as he looked up at his dead mother.<p>

"911..." he whispered to himself, reaching for the phone that sat innocently on the table close to the door. His movements were mechanical at best, almost automatic. It took all he had for Judai not to break right then and there. His mother was the only reason he was still alive in this hell was forced to call home. Dialing the number he waiting for the soothing voice of the dispatcher, answering the standard questions of who he was, where he lived, and other basic stuff before he told her his mother was hanging from the ceiling.

"Stay right there Judai. Don't leave. I'm sending someone there as we talk so stay on the line with me."

"Okay." Judai didn't have any intention on leaving. His mother would be alone then. At least she's finally free, he thought to himself, going silent.

"Judai? Judai are you still there?" the dispatcher called his name, worry evident in her tone. The most Judai could do was make a small noise in acknowledgement. It seems like the shock was finally registering in his mind. His mother was dead. And finally, finally, came the tears.

"Someone will be there soon Judai. You won't be alone for long."

Something was wrong. Johan could feel it hanging in the air when he walked into the classroom that morning. A heavy aura of depression seemed to fill the open space available in the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Johan asked, desperate to know what was wrong. Jun turned to look at him, his eyes clouded over with an emotion that wasn't annoyance or anger.

"Judai's-" Jun couldn't even finish the sentence, his voice breaking after saying the name of his rival. Judai? Did something happen to Judai? Johans' first thoughts were shrouded in fear for his new friend, panic slowly filling his being before the short bluenette finished Jun's sentence for him.

"Judai's mom was found dead last night."

"Found dead? Who found her?" Teal eyes wide with shock looked at the normally arrogant Jun and quiet, shy Sho. Neither seemed to want to answer that question, but the dull voice behind him didn't have a problem.

"I did." Swiftly turning around, Johan saw Judai, wide awake yet lifeless.

* * *

><p>Walking into the classroom, the first thing that caught Judai's eye was the shocking dark teal hair of his new friend. He didnt know why but all he wanted was to go over to Johan and pretend that nothing happened the day before. Not his mothers glazed eyes staring him, not the black eyes of his father as the man glared down at him, and not the newly formed welts on his back rubbing against the fabric of his black shirt. But as he walked over to the trio he could hear them talking about last night. About his mother. About his dead mother.<p>

"I did." He answered, after hearing Johans question. Who found her?

Johan quickly turned to face him, teal eyes showing how startled he was. Then, he smiled.

"Hey Judai. Wanna go to my house after school?" Johan asked, eyes conveying how much he wanted the two-tone haired boy to say yes.

"Sure."

"Yes! I get to show off my animals!" Johan cheered, placing his arm around Judai's shoulder. "You guys wanna come too?" Jun and Sho looked at eachother, then at Johan, before nodding their heads. It seemed Jun lost his sarcastic arrogance for a while.

"Quiet class!" the teacher called, his voice high pitched as he clapped his hands together to get their attention. Professor Cronos de Medici was considered a transvestite by many of his students, but they mostly thought that for fun. He knew they were joking and he would joke back. "Judai, I want to talk to you after class." The boy nodded in affirmation, going to his seat with Johan following.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Repeating those two words over and over in his head Judai settled in his seat, hoping to fall asleep quickly. But as his eyes fell and closed, all he could see was the glazed light brown eyes of his mother staring straight at him, looking right _through_ him. Apparently sleep would not be available today. Even so, Judai kept his eyes closed, remembering the crimson liquid sliding down her body, turning the white dress she wore into a dark pink before dripping onto the floor under her body. Sleep never came, so with a small sigh, Judai turned his attention to the lesson. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2: Notice

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN!

Johan: She seriously don't.  
>Judai: Well she owns my mom and dad but as you know my moms dead. -cries-<br>PP: I'm sorry Judai. =( But anyway! Okay guys this isnt all of chapter 2! I just put what I have so far.

SO ON WITH -drumrolls-

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>Professor Cronos looked at the boy sitting across from him, his normally bright eyes blank and dull. It'd be best to get straight to the point.<p>

"Judai," he started, his high pitched voice growing deeper than usual, "I want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to or anywhere to go for a while, then come to me." Obviously the young man wasnt expecting those words to come out of the flambouyant mans mouth. Though Cronos really couldnt blame the boy. Out of all the teachers, Cronos was the one that gave Judai the hardest time. Cronos had been watching the boy, he enjoyed having the boy around so it was natural to notice when something was wrong. Judai would act as he always did, goofing off or falling asleep, but the atmosphere around him always changed and for Cronos, who had been his teacher for years already, it was easy to detect the changes in mood.

Forcing a smile that looked almost real, Judai stared at his teacher.

"Thanks, teach. But I'm perfectly fine." A lie. Judai knew it was a lie. He wasn't fine. If anything it was the opposite.

"Are you sure Judai?" Professor Cronos looked at him with doubt in his eyes, "You just lost your mother-" he broke off, noticing the darkening of his students chocolate brown eyes.

"My mother is dead, Professor. If you will excuse me." With that Judai stood, fully intent on walking out of the classroom and school.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention her. Judai please let me know if anything becomes too rough."

Rough? Judai thought, clenching his fists together at his side. You don't know rough until it comes and kicks you in your ribs, or lashes out at your back with a leather belt.

"Nothings rough, teach. Everything will be fine with time." Judai replied, knowing he was lying through his teeth. But what his teacher didn't know woudn't hurt him. Not like its any of his business, the boy thought, mentally growling in his mind.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the door, Judai was still slightly angry at his teacher, but one look to his left calmed him down instantly. Johan gave a small salute, grinning like the cat who got the cream.<p>

"Wanna ditch the rest of school?" Without any hesitation Judai grabbed the teal haired young mans hand and started dragging him away.

"Let's go."

"Hm. Only my second day and I'm already skippin' classes." Johan mused, glancing at his upset friend.

"Ya don't have to though." Judai stated, looking back at the friend he was dragging.

"Yer right. I don't." Grinning lightly, Johan kept walking, "But I want to."

Honestly Johan just wanted to cheer his friend up. So he brought him to his house, like they had planned earlier.

"What did Cronos say?" The brunette glanced in his direction, choosing to stay silent for a moment before giving a soft laugh.

"He just wanted to let me know that I can go to him if I need someone to talk to."

"All teachers say that." Johan said, placing his hand on Judai's head. "Judai, don't worry. Things will be back to normal soon."

"Normal?" A humorless laugh escaped Judai's throught, his eyes dulling to a dark murky brown, "There is no normal."

"Sure there's normal. I mean we're normal." Johan argued, giving a bright grin. "Now come on. Lemme show ya Ruby!"

Blinking his chocolate brown eyes, Judai nodded, wondering if he should laugh at his friends change in subject or be a little miffed that Johan haden't taken him seriously. But as he saw the cat with sleek midnight black fur and crimson red eyes, Judai couldn't help but feel content. A small red ribbon tied to the tip of her tail, with a gleaming golden bell in the middle, swayed from side to side as the cat walked.

"Is that Ruby?" he asked, his voice soft as he looked at the creature walking towards him.

"Yea. Ain't she a beaut'?"

"It seriously feels like she can see right through me," Judai admitted, looking at the cat with a small smile, "but she's a beautiful cat."

* * *

><p>Ruby tilted her head to the side, mewing in question as she rubbed against her masters leg. She knew the strange boy was hiding something, something that could harm the people around him, but she knew that her master had yet to learn about that. Crimson eyes narrowed, Ruby headed towards the new young man whose whole body eminated an internal sadness. Honestly, she was curious. Something about the boy drew her to him. Maybe it was his eyes filled with honesty that no one could see. Whatever it was, Ruby wanted to learn more about the young man who caught her masters attention. The boy squatted down, holding his hand out with a small smile on his face.<p>

"She really is a beautiful cat Johan." And she pressed her head against his hand, purring softly. Ruby wanted him to cheer up, and with her crimson eyes watching his every move, the small bruises showing just barely above the collar of his shirt didnt escape her. No wonder he was sad. He was in pain. But if he was in pain, why didn't her master seem to notice? She saw her master look away, a smile on his face, but it was the young boy with a small smile in his face the kept her attention.

"Don't tell." He whispered, voice quiet and soft. "No one has to know."

She gave a mew in response, looking at him with saddened eyes. His words repeated over and over again in her mind. No one has to know. No one has to know. No one... has to know.

"Yea. No one has to know, Ruby."


	4. Chapter 3: Normal and Seen

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ZILCH!

PP: I was totally not playin in the rain when this idea came to me. -looks away, whistling innocently-  
>Johan and Judai: LIAR!<br>PP: OH SHUSH!  
>Judai: You was totally jumping and running through puddles-<br>Johan: While in your jammies.  
>PP: LIARS! You can prove nothing!<br>J&J: Then why did you suddenly think of a rain scene?  
>PP: -silence- ON WITH THE STORY!<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Pain filled his body, over-riding every nerve with a burning fire. Obsidian black eyes stared down at him, full of malice and hatred. "You worthless son of a bitch!" the man yelled, eyes alight with his anger. Judai couldn't resist making a retort, even if he would cost him another kick to his chest.

"So I'm the son of a bitch huh? Whose bitch did you become then?" Judai smirked, spitting out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. As he expected, another kick to the chest came, this time holding more force as the old mans anger escalated. Over and over again, the man pumelled Judai's body, and Judai had long since lost conscious.

"I should just rape your ass. Show ya who's boss." The man grumbled, walking away from his unconscious son and grabbing a beer from the counter.

* * *

><p>Waking with a small groan, Judai slowly pushed himself up from the floor. Damn that man, he thought, mentally cursing his Father's very existance. He's really going to kill me one day.<p>

"Have to go," he whispered, giving a low moan of pain as he slowly un-curled his body and got up from the floor. Ever so gently making his way out of the hell he was forced to call home, Judai didnt even notice the cold droplets of water falling from the sky. Looking up into the dark clouds blanketting the sky, Judai let the crystal clear water slide down his face, making his clothes cling to his body.

He could remember Johan argueing with one line. 'Sure there's normal. I mean,_ we're _normal.' A grim smirk pulled at Judai's lips, bringing forth a dry laugh. There is no normal for him. Normal would be going home, with his mother fixing dinner and his dad asking if he wanted to go play ball. Not having seen his mothers dead eyes and bleeding body. Not his dad kicking and hitting at his body, trying to break him. And as he stared at the blackened clouds pouring down rain, one thought filled his mind. There is no such thing as normal.

So on he went, his balance almost non-existant as he wavered every now and again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go far in his condition, but he had to get away, if only for a while. Stumbling over his feet, eyes closing as the pain became too much to bare, Judai didn't even notice pale hands gripping at his shoulders. So tired, he thought, his mind shutting down. I just want to sleep. And sleep he did.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the brunette sleeping in his arms, Jun walked back to the waiting car. He wasn't expecting to see Judai walking through the rain without an umbrella. That was the last thing he expected to see on his way back from the library. But he did see him. And even from a distance Jun could see the pain that eminatted from the boys body.<br>"What happened, Judai?" He whispered to himself, seeing as his young friend was still asleep. Or so he thought.  
>"I fell."<br>"You're awake." It wasnt a question, more like a statement. A statement that demanded answers. Only a nod was the answer.  
>"You didn't fall Judai. I'm not that dense." Jun growled out, increasing his grip on the boy who was half laying in his lap. Judai gave a small whimper, cringing at the pressure.<br>"Jun. I fell. So please let go of me," the desperation in his tone made Jun release his hold. Even Judai couldn't keep everything in.  
>"Okay fine," with a sigh, Jun relented. "I'll give up for now. You can stay with me for tonight." Silence filled the air around them.<br>"Yea. I'd like to do that." Judai finally replied, hiding his face from his friend.  
>"We'll go to school together tomorrow. Then you're gonna tell me what the hell happened." Jun stated, his voice holding no room for objection.<br>"I'll tell ya what I want to tell," Judai replied, his breath evening out as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Johan couldn't help but feel excited for the next day. He and Judai were getting closer, and he wanted to think that even Jun was opening up to him a little. Sho was just a tad bit weird, but he knew how to handle both Jun and Judai.<p>

_I should really take a lesson with the little guy_, Johan thought, chuckling to himself. Speaking of Judai, Ruby seemed to have quite an attachment to the brunette. Reaching out to pet his cats head, Johan continued thinking of what Judai said that first day they met. What would they see, he wondered, stroking Ruby absentmindedly. He could remember Judai's slow movements, almost jerky in a way, as if he was afraid of pain.

_What happened, Judai?_

* * *

><p>A little annoyed at having been woken up, <em><strong>again<strong>_, Judai yawned as he slowly pulled his shirt off, the fabric rubbing against the welts on his back that had yet to finish healing. With his back facing the door instead of his face, he didn't even notice the cream colored piece of wood being pushed open.  
>"Hey Judai, I brought-" Jun caught off, his eyes wide as he stared at the image before him. Judai gasped, turning his body to the side, his shirt pulled halfway off. "What the hell?" On Judai's back, bulging and still fresh, were jagged welts cris-crossing against eachother on his skin. One was oozing a small amount of blood, obviously having been rubbed one to many times.<br>Mortified, Judai quickly pulled his shirt back down, hissing as the fabric rubbed against the wound.  
>Jun saw.<p>

Jun knows.

Jun saw his wounds.

There was no way to play it off now. No way to pretend nothing was there. To pretend that he was normal. Choking back a sob, Judai turned to face his friend, taking in the horrified expression that morphed into a look of anger.  
>"Take the shirt back off. I'm calling a doctor to come in and fix your back. Then you are going to sleep, and tomorrow you will tell me how that happened. And what happened to your neck." Jun stated, his voice full of authority to cover up the worry and disqust he felt as he looked at the pain his friend must have gone through. Judai chose to stay silent, just nodding his head. He knew there was no escape from Jun. Not now.<p>

Not ever.

Because he saw. 

* * *

><p>Read and Review! I finally finished chapter 3! And chapter 4 is gonna be holding a contribution from <strong><span>Faith Princeton<span>**! It has been decided that this will be a 5-shot story!


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of an End

Magician of Kehem this is for you! The rest of chapter 4! One more chapter to go!

PP: Sorry Judai... T.T  
>Jay: ... Its the way the story goes...<br>Jun: O.O HEY! He was supposed to go to the P-  
>PP: -covers Jun's mouth- Urusai!<br>Johan: It feels like I didnt get much of a part. =.=  
>PP: I don't think you did either. And I just realized that theres alotta J's in Yugioh GX.<br>J&J&J: Nah. Jus' 3.

WELL! ON WITH THE FINISHED CHAPTER 4!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Waking up with a cold sweat clinging to his body, Judai groaned in pain. His chest was throbbing in pain, his back felt like a fire was blazing ontop of his skin, even though it had been wound up with sterile white bandages which were probably a pale pink, and on top of that he also had to deal with Jun. Giving a sigh, Judai slowly moved his body, swinging his legs off the blush bed and settling his feet on the floor.

Without even a knock, Jun entered the room, looking over Judai's slightly hunched form.  
>"So you're awake." It was meant to be a question, honestly it was. But Jun was so frustrated at himself for not noticing sooner. His friend, his best friend, has always been in pain. "Tell me the story."<p>

"Its just some scratches," Judai said, scratching the back of his head as he looked at his friend with an obviously fake smile.

"Yuki Judai. If you don't tell me willingly I can find out in ways you do _**NOT**_ want me to do."

One look at his naturally grumpy friend, Judai could tell he was serious. So, with a sigh, he gave in.

"Promise me you won't tell. Nobody can know about this, Jun." Desperation oozed out of Judai's voice, he really didn't want anyone to know. Even if he could be set free from that hell hole, he didn't want anyone to know of what has been done to him.

"I swear." But Jun wasn't entirely sure he could keep his promise, after seeing the damage done to the two-toned haired boys back. Silence could kill his friend.

And Judai began telling Jun everything, about his dad, about his mom, about all the dark secrets he kept hidden inside.

"My dad had started drinking a few years after I was born. At first it was always my mother who would end up getting hurt during his drunken fits. But then it escalated towards me." A dry laugh broke free from Judai's throat before he continued. "He always said he was sorry after, but in the end he kept doing it. You remember right? That time in elementary when I had to go to the hospital 'cause I broke my leg?"

Jun nodded, remembering the pain Judai was in for that month he was in the cast, how his leg never seemed to fully heal. Then his eyes widened as realization sunk in.  
>"That was your father. It wasn't a baseball accident..." his voice trailed off, turning into a whisper. Judai nodded, continuing his story.<p>

"Time went on. It became worse and worse. His punches got faster, his kicks got harder. It wasn't easy trying to hide all the bruises. I never even wanted to step foot in that house but I had to. If I was late the beatings were worse, hell if I was early I'd still get beaten. Well. That's all I can say now." Judai said, standing up and slowly stretching his limbs. "We have to go to school."

* * *

><p>Somethings wrong, Chronos concluded, looking over the silent classroom. The key word in that, silent. His classroom was never silent. Judai would always make sure of that. Yes, the last couple of days the boy had been quiet, but that was to be expected. He did, afterall, see his mother hanging from the ceiling.<p>

Looking over to where Judai was sitting next to Jun, he noticed the new student walking over to the duo. Oh yea, he thought, Johan and Judai became friends. That reminded him,

"Judai. Johan." The two tensed, looking at eachother with knowing looks. "You two skipped classes yesterday. So I think I'll keep both of you afterschool."

"Judai can't, Proff. I'm taking him to the doctors today afterschool." Jun said, calmly looking across the room and ignoring the looks from the other students. "That idiot might have caught a cold from playing in the rain yesterday."

Judai flushed red, glaring at Jun. "Im not an idiot!"

"Yea. Judai can't be an idiot. Idiots can't get sick remember?" the class laughed as Judai's face grew even more red. "I'm not an idiot!" He yelled, pouting slightly.

Johan watched in amusement as Judai finally looked more energetic. At least now the class wasn't silent. Silence was boring. And, he noted, it looked like Judai wasn't in pain anymore. Well at least not any physical pain. Mental... well that's a different story.

"I'll go ahead and stay Proffessor C. Besides, you know if me and Jay stay together it won't really be a punishment."

"True," Cronos repied, looking from Judai to Johan. Those two would be glad to spend an afternoon together. "Judai, you get to stay tomorrow then."

"'Kay. I look forward to tomorrow then Prof." Judai gave a wink, smirking at the same time before he laughed. But, as he looked at Jun, the smile faded, his facial expression turning serious. If Jun has his way, then tomorrow may not even come.

Judai, so wrapped up in his own serious thoughts, _**(A.N-never thought I'd see those words together **_**=/) **didn't notice his Proffessor look at him, or Johan observing from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>School ended way too quickly for Judai. He was not looking forward to what Jun had planned, or going home afterwards. But he sat, and he waited, for Jun to finish up his last minute thing.<p>

"Judai," Jun spoke, his voice soft as he looked over at the sulking boy who did not answer his call. "Judai." He repeated, his voice demanding a reply. Which he got.

"You lied."

"About what?"

"The doctors." Judai crossed his arms, pouting at the mere thought of doctors. Even though it was a doctor that helped stop the pain in his back, Judai could not trust doctors.

"Would you rather me tell the truth? That you was going to the police to report your abusive dad?" Jun stated, mentally wincing at his own words as he looked at his friend.

It was just as Jun said that, that Johan was heading on his way to Proffessor Cronos' classroom to stay afterschool. He stopped at the entry way of where Judai and Jun were currently talking at, leaning against the wall to remain hidden but still be able to hear. Police? Abusive dad? Teal eyes widened in slight shock, questions clicked into place. The reason why it seemed as if Judai was in pain, the reason why he would close himself off, that arguement about normal. Judai didn't think there was a such thing as normal, because all he's ever known was pain.

"Jun, I can't. You don't know what he'd do to me when he finds out." Judai sounded like he was on the verge of tears, his voice shaking with fear. He was scared.

"He won't find out. And if he does, he'll be in prison for a long time!" Jun argued, his voice sounding as if he was annoyed. But Johan knew he was just covering up his fear.

"And then what!" Judai shouted, making Johan's eyes widen with surprise. Judai's never yelled before, not from what he could tell. "He'll get out eventually Jun! And he'll go after me. Just like he did mom!"

"Your mom? Judai what do you mean?" Jun asked, finally softening his tone with what Johan assumed was shock.

"Mom's throat was bleeding. It was still bleeding as she hung there. Theres no way she could slit her own throat and still be able to hang herself. And dad wasn't home. That was the first clue. Because dad's always home. Always home, waiting for me, waiting to cause more pain."

Why didn't Judai tell anyone? His mom was murdered, and no one noticed that only he knew it? No one noticed his pain?

Not even, Jun thought eyes wide with shock,

Not even, Johan thought, his teal eyes glazed over with unshed tears,

Me.

* * *

><p>In the end, Judai ran out of the room before Jun could drag him to the police station. He ran as fast as he could, racing to get home and escape into the comfort of his room. Slinging the door open, leaving it wide and swinging on its henges, Judai only managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before a sinister voice reached his ears.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?"

Judai turned, his face pale with fear. His father stood, knife in hand, obsidian eyes glazed over in hatred.

"I just got a call. Seems like someone called the police. Says they gonna send some people down to check things out, and if the story holds true, well guess what? Im goin' to jail." Laughter escaped his Fathers throat, filling the thick air around them.

Jun called.

Jun called.

Jun called the police.

And now, his father was-


	6. Chapter 5: End of an End

Okay guys. This is the end of Hidden Pain of a Boy. The last chapter. I cant help but feel bad.

GIVE ME IDEAS! I NEED IT! Oh and character death in this chapter. =/ Sorry for just now warning you that someone would die. xP Wanna take a guess at who?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

His father stood, anger radiating from his body as he held the knife loosely.  
>"I'm gonna end all of this." Fakely sweet, his voice oozing with an underlying hatred as he looked at his son.<br>"End?" Judai asked, taking a small step back before he could stop himself. End what? He thought, panic slowly spreading through his body. His life?  
>"Like I did your mother," chuckles filled the air, laughing escalating to roars as the man remembered running this very knife over her throat. "I'll kill you slowly, unlike her. After all<p>

you are the son of a bastard." With that he advanced, slashing at the air beside Judai's head, a look of malicious glee etched onto his features. Judai held up a hand, confusion and fear showing as he fell backwards.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh? You didn't know?" Grinning, the man looked down on his son, shadows covering his face. "I'm not your father, Judai. Your real dad left your mother when she was still pregnant, and guess who showed up to help the dansel in distress?" He motioned for Judai to answer.

"You...?" It took a couple of tries to get the word out, but as soon as he said it the knife came down, slicing against his arm and leaving a deep gash as it was pulled away.

"Correct." The grin turned into a smirk, one of amusement as he watched the crimson liquid slide down Judai's arm. The man smiled in glee as he heard Judai whimpering, clutching his arm tightly with his right hand. "I put up with you for so many years. All because I loved your mother before she had you. But I grew to love you too, Judai."

"Why did you kill her?" Judai choked out, gritting his teeth against the pain that was setting his nerves on fire. He was glaring up at his father, no his _step-father_, and almost missed the sorrow filled expression that crossed said man's face.

"She was going to leave. She planned on taking you away from here, going far away. To a place where I couldn't find her or you." A shake of the head, agony filling his eyes at the thought of his lovely wife leaving him alone, taking their son, _his_ son, with her. "I couldn't allow that to happen." He stepped forward, bringing the knife down once more, slicing Judai's right leg this time, bringing a scream from the boys pink lips.

Agonizing pain was shooting through Judai at the moment. Both sides of his body felt numb, but at the same time they were awake and consumed by a blazing inferno of sheer pain. He had gotten cut with a knife before, by accident, and it didn't hurt as bad as this. Of course that cut wasn't nearly as deep, or long. He couldn't help the scream that tore from his lips, or the small moans of pain that followed after. Sliding against the stairs, Judai was just barely able to get over to the wall, collapsing against it for support. It was hard just to stay conscious. Black spots threatened to overtake his vision, letting him now that in just a few short moments, he wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore. It was kind of a relief.

"Don't worry, Judai. It'll all be over soon." That was the last he heard as unconsciousness gripped him from behind and dragged him in, filling him with relief that the pain was finally over. Normally he would be strong enough to fight it, but this time, with all of the emotional, mental, and physical stress he's been under, fighting just wasn't in him. The last thing he saw, right before his small savior took over, was the gleam of silver coated in crimson raised above his step-fathers head. The last blow is always the most painful, he thought, a smirk pulling at his lips as he whispered those words he had always wanted to say.

"I hate you, Dad." No reply. Judai let his savior pull him down into that endless dark abyss and it was there he stayed. Forever and ever he would be forced to stay until that golden light shined down on him. I want to sleep, he thought, closing his eyes once again against the brightness of the light.

"_Judai, come here,_" she whispered, her voice the same as he remembered. Mom, he wanted to call out to her, but his mouth wouldn't move. "_It's okay, Judai. Don't be afraid._" I'm not scared. You're there Mom. And he headed to her voice, into the light, with tears falling from his warm brown eyes that had been turned into a dull brown many years ago. I've missed you, Mom. "_You're safe now, Judai. You're safe now._" Yea, he thought softly to himself, it's finally over. The pain I've hidden for so many years has finally been released.

* * *

><p>Jun was running. He knew he could have taken the car but it would be faster if he ran. There wasn't a chance of getting stuck in the afternoon traffic that way. He knew Johan was following him, after finding said boy standing right outside the door with wide eyes, but that didn't matter as he took out his phone and called the police, notifying them of the situation and telling the address even though he didn't need to. As soon as he hung up he was running, sprinting at full speed to Judai's house. Johan picked up speed, running right beside him now and gasped out,<p>

"Do you think Judai will be okay?" Jun didn't know the answer to that, but he had to stay positive. Judai was his best friend. His rival yes, but Judai was Jun's first friend and he stuck beside him through thick and thin.

"Judai has always stayed by my side. He's my best friend. I didn't notice, after all these years I didn't notice how much pain he was in! I don't have any right to call him my best friend, or even my rival." Jun growled out, angry at himself for never noticing what was wrong.

"Jun, right now we have to think about Judai. We have to make sure he's okay. If his dad killed his mom, what makes you think he won't kill Judai?" Johan asked, glancing at Jun who went pale at the thought. One of them had to be level headed though, and Johan had apparently taken up that role.

"Johan," Jun whispered, still running, "I just had a bad feeling. You're right. So we have to hurry." Now the question was; will they make it in time?

* * *

><p>Flashing lights where the first thing they noticed as the rounded the corner onto Judai's street. Bright blue and red, sirens flaring from the people who forgot to turn them off in their rush to get into the house. An EMT was parked outside the door, the metal doors open wide to reveal that no one was in it yet. They had just gotten there then. Without any regards to the protocal, Jun and Johan slipped past the cops and stood in the doorway of Judai's home. It was there that they saw their best friend layin in a pool of his own blood, his normally tan skin a ghostly pale while his pink lips were an icy blue.<p>

"JUDAI!" Johan cried, lunging forward only to be stopped by Jun who was looking close to tears. They saw the man, sitting beside Judai's body and Jun ran straight to him. He was filled with rage, and consequences be damned, he was going to get at least one good hit. But the policemen stopped him, holding back his arms as he tried to break their hold.

"You killed him!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes as he glared daggers at the man who had a calm look on his face. "Why did you kill Judai! Wasn't your wife enough! Judai didn't do anything at all! And look at him," he was still being held back, but honestly the policemen wanted to let him go just so he could punch the man who looked far too pleased. "you killed my only friend!" Johan came up behind him, lightly touching the arms of the policemen, silently telling them to let go. They did, and as soon as they did Johan pulled Jun into a hug. Normally Jun was always angry, or just grumpy as Judai called it, but the Jun right now was an emotional wreck. He needed to be held or he would fall apart. So Johan held him as the young man cried out in anger, frustration, and grief.

"Is he really dead?" Johan asked, his voice barely passing for a whisper as he looked over his bloody friend with sorrow in his tear filled eyes. The police hesitated but decided the boys needed to know now instead of agonizing over it until they got the answer.

"I'm sorry," one said, his brown eyes filled with sadness as he looked at the two boys. He couldn't help but feel bad for the two. But then something clicked in his mind. "One of you called us didn't you?" Johan nodded, tilting his head towards Jun who was still fighting to stay in one piece.

"I didn't find out until today," Johan admitted softly, holding Jun more securely in his arms. "I don't know when Jun found out though."

"Yesterday." Jun said, his voice equally as soft as Johan's. "Judai," he had to stiffle the urge to cry as he said the name, "Judai and I were going to go to the police today. But at the last minute Judai ran before we could go."

"And thats when I found out. I overheard them talking. Judai was my friend. The first friend I made when I moved." Teal hair shook slightly as Johan chuckled, "Honestly I thought he was a long lost brother instead of a new friend."

* * *

><p>The police man listened to the boys talk, and before he could stop his protective instincts, he pulled both of them into a hug. They needed one. And the teal haired kid hadn't allowed himself to cry just for the sake of the other one. Thats a friend. He remembered the black haired boy saying that Judai was his only friend.<p>

"Judai isn't your only friend." He said softly to the boy. "You have one right here. And I'll be your friend too. My names Axel."

"Jun," the black haired boy stated, moving back to look at the dark skinned man who said he would be his friend. The boy beside him moved back as well, keeping his arm around Jun's shoulder as he said his own name. "Johan."

"C'mon," Axel said, motioning for the boys to follow him. "We're going to have to ask questions, tomorrow we'll come to the school as well, but this is to gather evidence. Of course there is enough evidence in here alone to put that bastard in jail for a long time, I wanna make sure he doesn't get out."

"That isn't necessary then." Jun stated, pulling on Johan's sleeve to get his attention and make Axel stop as well. "I have photo's. I got my personal doctor to look over Judai last night. Talk to him and you have all the evidence you need. He writes every single thing down." Axel looked at Jun before asking,

"What's your last name?"

"Manjoume. Manjoume Jun." He said, looking at Axel as if it was obvious. Axel only sweat-dropped. Of course it'd be someone from the Manjoume Corp.

"Well come on. Lets get the questions over with. Then you two can go home."

Johan looked at Jun who looked a little bit calmer, but he reached over and placed his hand on Jun's shoulder. "Stay overnight tonight. Just until we feel a little better. I need company too." Jun looked hesitant. He and Johan hadn't been exactly close, but Judai was the one who got them to be friends in the first place. So he nodded his consent.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, after all of the questions were asked and photos were taken, Judai's father, or as they came to learn step-father, was put in jail for a really long time. And Jun made a decision about his career for the future.<p>

"I'm gonna open up a place for abused kids. I don't want anyone else to go through what Judai did." He said, onyx eyes glowing with determination. "I'm gonna make it a shelter and a clinic." And thats what made Johan decide what he wanted to do.

"I'll become a doctor, and I'll work in your clinic. If I can do something to help those like Judai then I'm going to do it." Johan had his resolve, and so did Jun. The two of them became really good friends, each holding onto friendship Judai gave them. As a small wind blew from nowhere at all, Johan and Jun gasped as they heard the voice of their best friend.

"_Thank you, Jun, Johan. Help as many as you can._"

So finally, after so many years of waiting, the hidden pain of a boy was finally realized and his pain ended, even if death was the cause.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

REVIEW! You know you want to! Sorry about the ending though. =/ I know some of you will be mad at me cause of it. xD But it fit.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Im discontinuing all my stories. I'm giving up on writing. I'm done with it all. Thanks for sticking with my story(s) so far. But i'm done. My story's are open for anyone, just PM first and let me know before hand. If ya steal it then give me credit for the idea. Thats all. I dont care what you do after that. Make it a yuri, make it sex, I dont give a flyin f**k. Later.


End file.
